


Sweet Surrender

by Polarnacht



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dom Camille Belcourt, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Pre-Canon, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Camille looks beautiful. Dangerous. Deadly. And most importantly, she looks ready to play.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hunter's Moon 500 prompts (500 words or less) - Prompt Fill: Lie

Sweet Surrender

Camille leans over the chained Warlock, a small smile playing around her lips. Her fangs are already out and a small line of blood is dripping from the corner of her lips. Her red tongue darts out to lick it away, making her moan and close her eyes when the distinguished flavor of Magnus explodes in her mouth.

Her lips are tainted red, a sharp contrast to her porcelain-like skin. She looks beautiful. Dangerous. Deadly. And most importantly, she looks ready to play.

Heavy iron chains dangling from the ceiling hold Magnus’ arms in place over his head. His feet barely touch the ground, forcing him to balance on his tiptoes the entire time. His body is trembling with exhaustion, being forced in this uncomfortable position for a very long time.

Camille just laughs when she sees Magnus’ struggle, she knows what he can take. She knows Magnus too well from decades of playing the well-known game of betrayal and denial, of love, lust and pain. She steps a little closer and licks over the small cut in his chest that already starts to close. Frustrated she bites down to make the blood spill again. She has searched but never found someone who just tastes like him.

With one black painted nail, deadly as a blade, she outlines his jaw, following the sharp line of bones. She breathes in deeply to take in his scent, a delicious smell of sandalwood spiked with arousal and fear. She hears Magnus’ blood thrumming in his veins, the strong beats of his pulse nearly making her whine.

Small traces of blood still linger on her lips when she presses hers to his, giving him a taste of his own. Her fangs pierce lightly his lips. She swallows the moans Magnus cannot suppress with a victorious smile.

Magnus gasps in surprise and in need when her sharp fingernail cuts his flesh and he feels his blood starting to run. With a groan Camille draws away from his mouth and starts to suck and lick, not one drop of blood is to waste. With every mouthful she becomes more demanding, the flavor driving her nearly insane. She slurps and swallows, the blood is tasting like honey and wine. Each gulp is a promise of more, of addiction and love and pain. She feels his hard cock brushing against her hip and smiles in his neck. She sucks just a little longer before she draws away, her lipstick smeared all over his throat, his blood on her lips.

She reaches out with a smug expression on her face and Magnus comes at the first gentle touch, quietly moaning her name. He catches his breath, eyes blown wide, making the chains disappear with a snap.

“This was the last time.”

Camille just laughs lightly at Magnus before turning away. They both know it’s a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are loved 💙


End file.
